Bad Things Do Happen To Bad People
by Mad and Truly Insane Sab
Summary: When Mariku gets drunk a man takes avantage of him and rapes him. The next day he is found by Yami and Yugi how will they repond? (mariku is younger in this fic) yaoi rape and all that crap


I'm going threw a torture yami no malik faze. Anyway this fic was written for fun so if it's bad I don't care. Flame me if you think it's that bad so anyway I'll continue if I get any reviews. So on with the fic I hope you like it! ^_^  
  
Mariku stumbled out of the door. He felt dizzy and he needed to sit down or he was gonna pass out. He spotted a bench across the street in the park.  
  
Stumbling he plopped down on the bench. He bent down throwing up. He knew he shouldn't have drunken so much but it was his little way of solving his problems.  
  
Like the gang, and.Yami. He bended down again throwing up. He felt sick, really sick. He saw someone headed his way.  
  
The man was blond with a soft jaw and deep blue eyes. "Hey are you alright?" he said and leaned to get a look of him in the streetlight.  
  
"Hey I'm Erik want to come to my apartment instead of spending it on this crappy old bench?" He grumbled a sure.  
  
Erik let Mariku wrap his arm around him. Erik practically dragged Mariku.  
  
Finally they came to a dark and deserted street. "Hey, where is your apartment?" asked Mariku weakly, he felt like he was gonna collapse any minute now.  
  
He threw up. He felt dirty, he hated being wasted. The man smiled at him and pushed him into a dirty old alleyway.  
  
Mariku stumbles back and fell on some garbage. "What the fuck is your problem?" he said trying to get up. It smelled bad here, like urine and rotten fish guts.  
  
He scrunched his nose up in disgust. This was disgusting. If he weren't so drunk he would have killed this man for even touching him.  
  
The man smiled coyly and stepped into the alleyway. "What are you so happy about?" I snap at him. He wanted to go to bed and sleep till late afternoon tomorrow.  
  
The man bent down and kissed Mariku on the lips. He pushed him off. Erik glared at him and tacked him grabbing Mariku's hands and pulling out some handcuffs clipping his hands together.  
  
Erik smiled at his work. He had been lucky to find such a hot guy wasted, it would be easy to take advantage of him.  
  
And that he did. Pulled his pants down with his boxers, Mariku started to click in about what the man wanted to do.  
  
"Get the fuck away from me!" he shouted at 'Erik'. Erik smiled; there was no way this one could escape. His legs were already tied with his pants off and his hands were handcuffed.  
  
He was gonna get his prize now, his prize for helping this guy out, well sorta helped him out. He removed his pants and pulled out a blade to cut Mariku's top off leaving him completely naked.  
  
Mariku used all his strength to try and kick the man off but it was hard. Being this drunk had made his reflexes incredibly slow.  
  
Erik was finally in-between Mariku's legs and Mariku still hadn't given up. Still struggling. He tensed as a jolt of pain ran threw his body.  
  
The man had inserted a finger and soon made it tow and two turned to three.  
  
Mariku cried out as the third finger was added. He hated when he screamed, when he cried (that hardly ever happens) to whimper.  
  
He hates all these weak emotions. But he couldn't stop himself this hurt. Erik pulled out his finger and got ready to enter Mariku.  
  
He screamed as the man entered him. He felt like his body was tearing from the inside, like very part of him was on fire.  
  
He began to cry softly. He hates crying but it was so painful. The man entered him fully and Mariku screamed his cries turning to sobs.  
  
He was screaming a lot and Erik did not want the police to come. He took a part of Mariku's shiny blond hair in his hand and pulled his head down onto the cement knocking him out.  
  
He spilled his seed into the teenage boy got up and left. Mariku laid there knocked out, naked, and wasted. In his head he wished this was all a bad dream. That he Mariku, made from hatred and darkness had not been raped.  
  
Bad things like this weren't supposed to happen to bad people like him. He cried softly hating himself for showing such emotions. But he couldn't help it.  
  
He felt even dirtier then before. He closed his and bit his lip to stop anymore tears to flow.  
  
~the next day~  
  
"Come on!" shouted Yugi. He was late for a 'play day' with Asia is new friend. "Are you sure you want to go there that part of town is pretty rough," said Yami worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry," said Yugi flashing a smile at him. Yami nodded and stated to drive off.  
  
~an hour later  
  
A cat dashed out in front of the road. Yami slammed on the breaks. Yogi rushed out of the car scared for the cat.  
  
Yami got out of the car as he saw Yugi's eyes widen in a mixture of shock, fear, and angst. It wasn't the cat he was staring at it was an alleyway where a tanned teenage boy about 15 or 16 lay.  
  
At first he thought it was Malik but then he realized it was Mariku. Yugi ran over shaking his lifeless body. Yami also walked over and stared at Mariku's boy.  
  
His hands were handcuffed and his legs were tied. He was naked to. But no, that was impossible. He wasn't, he couldn't have been...raped.  
  
He knew he was. He hated him but did he hate him as much as to leave him here to die. His hair was sticky with blood.  
  
His eyes fluttered open, they were bloodshot as if he had been crying. He must have been raped. But by who.  
  
"What happened?" he asked slurring his words. "Mariku were you raped?" asked Yami. He knew the answer was yes but he didn't want to believe it.  
  
Mariku turned his head away his eyes glistening with fresh tears. Yami saw them. He hated to admit it but it was true.  
  
He kneeled down beside Mariku and picked him up carrying him to their convertible and placing him softly on thee backseat.  
  
He looked horrible. He grabbed his sweater and threw it over him. He put the keys in and drove off to the hospital. 


End file.
